


The Reflecting Waters

by JasmineWayne127



Series: The Naive Idiot and his Best Friend [1]
Category: Crazy Rich Asians (2018)
Genre: Background Relationships, Bisexual Male Character, Conversations, Gen, Heart-to-Heart, Heartache, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Late at Night, M/M, Male Friendship, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Platonic Cuddling, Requited Love, Self-Reflection, Sleeping Together, Some Humor, Television Watching, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:34:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29525781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasmineWayne127/pseuds/JasmineWayne127
Summary: This is my first-ever Crazy Rich Asians fic in this fandom and had been going in my head for a month now and finally became ready to post this first chapter.I hope you enjoy it as much as I loved writing it.
Relationships: Alistair Cheng & Original Character(s)
Series: The Naive Idiot and his Best Friend [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2196675





	The Reflecting Waters

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first-ever Crazy Rich Asians fic in this fandom and had been going in my head for a month now and finally became ready to post this first chapter. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it as much as I loved writing it.

"Is there a reason you're calling me at 3:52 in the bloody morning Alistair Cheng?" Landon Him grumbled, hair in disarray from constant moving around in his sleep, the silky, black strands went in every direction and his eyes were red and puffy from crying them out after watching the Titanic last night (his ex-girlfriend's and male lovers would attest it made him look cute in the morning after just waking up—even his mother and Alistair agreed). "You know I love my beauty sleep." _What's so important that he needs to wake me up at this hour?_ He thought, annoyed. If he was professing his undying love for him he was going to hang up. Anyone who knew him knew that he loved his precious sleep and it was dangerous to wake him up, turning into a red-eyed sleepy monster. 

"Kitty broke up with me." The sobbing voice of his best friend came from the other end of the phone. 

Landon sat up in bed so fast that it practically disturbed Mr. Snickers—his Chantilly-Tiffany, from outside, who was sleeping on the pillow next to his head to fall off and alerting his Rottweiler Husky mix Forrest picked up their heads waiting to protect their master from the invisible intruder. "Wait, what? What do you mean she broke up with you? Our resident playboy Alistair Cheng, mister producer man got dumped by Kitty Pong." While his voice held indignation on his best friend's behalf, on the inside he was jumping for joy. _I knew she was only going after his money. She probably found out from an inside source that he didn't have much money than what his cousin Nick would get if at all. I wonder who spilled the beans to her? Maybe that Oliver T'sien of the T'siens' had something to do with this. Maybe Alistair's mother hired him to get rid of her. A lot to accuse of though._

"I know, what's not to like about me." 

"Is that a trick question?" Landon teased. 

"I'm the whole fucking package of a mother's hope for their daughter. I have a job, I'm a gentleman, and very good-looking." He pointed out the pros a mother would want for her daughter. On the rich people side of things, the cons of this argument were if Kitty's family were rich, which he very much doubted they were, it would have mattered more how much money they were worth. It was messed up logic. But that was how it was like in their inner rich circle of the snotty. It seemed Alistair had forgotten that simple fact. The Chengs wouldn't seem inclined to have the baby of the family dating a Hong Kong actress who was not very good at acting. 

Not that Landon cared for all that jazz. Money never mattered to his family. Happiness for the children did. 

"Good riddance that she's gone now, at least she can't hold you back anymore. I don't think it would have quite worked out anyway. If you were ever to get marri. d, the both of you would just be arguing about how she thinks coffee is disgusting and that she spends too much on clothes." Landon joked trying to lighten his mood. 

"This is serious, I thought she was the one." Came the reply as Alistair sniffed, the tone morose, not finding the situation he was in even remotely amusing. 

Landon winced. "You're genuine about this." 

"Of course I am upset, everything was going fine until she suddenly broke it off. I thought she was going to be the one to spend the rest of my life with, Landon!" 

Landon didn't mention that his mother Alexandra "Alix" Cheng—the youngest in a prestigious, old-money family that were basically like royalty—wouldn't be caught dead letting her son marry someone like Kitty, but refrained from poi... ng it out to him, which Alistair would have dismissed as a not important and easy obstacle that he could handle. 

"Okay, I get it. I didn't think this thing was serious that you were thinking of settling down with her." 

"I didn't either but there's just something about her that was different than the other girls that I couldn't imagine my life without her." Alistair sighed wistfully sounding to be on the verge of crying his eyes once again. "Oh, Kitty how could you leave me! I thought what we had was special." He sang, hiccuping pathetically. 

"Where are you? Tell me where you are, I'll come to get you." Landon sat up reaching over to turn on the light wincing as it hit his eyes. The light illuminated the huge, high ceiling master bedroom, clothes of all brands were haphazardly strewn on the floor, which his mother had complained about. He put his phone on speakerphone, putting on some pants and an old T-shirt from his double dresser. This has always been a habit of his as a young boy it always annoyed his mother. 

She would always be complaining to him about not leaving dirty clothes. ("I didn't raise you to be a slob to just leave clothes everywhere. It's an inconvenience to our family maid, Esmeralda, and the cleaning staff." She had said, flailing her arms like a lunatic, making her a little funny-looking.

Even for such a small woman Annette Him was strong in strength and very intimidating when she wants to be, especially in her strong voice where her convincing words made you feel guilty. "And another thing, young man, I don't pay her the same minimum wage that a lawyer makes just so you can inconvenience her by being for not picking up after yourself, Kaien.") 

"I'm in New York staying here with Nick and his fiancée Rachel Chu in their new apartment." 

Landon blinked pausing halfway in putting his right arm in the armhole looking down at the phone for a minute just staring at it for a minute and somewhat shout in a reprimanding, alarmed voice of disbelief and horror at this. "New York? What are you doing in New York? You shouldn't be bothering Nick and his fiancée. They have wedding plans to make, you can't just bother them with your stupid problem, crying your stupid eyes out over some stupid girl. Who I have to say, is obnoxious and immature. I never understood what you saw in her. I never really liked Kitty." The thought of bothering Nick and his fiancée filled him with horror.

"Well, excuse me I thought you cared about me and our friendship. That includes helping me out and assuring me that she'll come back to me." He heard Alistair huff, while he picked up the phone from his bed taking it off speakerphone after finally getting his shirt on "Well! Apparently! I was wrong! My best friend doesn't care about me at all. Only cares about himself." 

"I do care about you." Landon sighed exasperatedly by his friend, putting his free hand on his hip. 

"Sure you do. If you didn't like Kitty you should have said something. I bet you're just jealous." Alistair accused. 

"Jealous? I'm not jealous." He scowled. "What do you think I'm jealous of may I ask." 

"You're jealous that Kitty gets to be around me all the time. I wouldn't blame you. I'm awesome to be around."

"Are you drunk?" Landon demanded. 

"Yeah, I'm drunk. But I don't think that matters to you." 

"You're being unreasonable Alistair." This was getting out of hand very fast. 

"You're being unreasonable he says," Alistair repeated his exact words in a mocking, sarcastic tone. "I don't need you since your not interested in helping me. I'm hanging up." 

"Don't hang up Alistair. Don't you fucking hang up you jerk?" Landon shouted but it was too late he already hanged up, leaving him dumbfounded by what had just happened. One moment they were talking like civilized people, and then the next they were arguing. He stood there for some time collecting his thoughts and then just huffed, feeling quite annoyed. "Jealous? Jealous of Kitty Pong? Dream on. I could never be jealous of that superficial gold digger." He muttered darkly, dialing his friend's number. The first few times he tried dialing his number but all he got was Alistair's voicemail. Then he tried again he still did not answer his phone. 

["This is Alistair Cheng, the great King of Bed Wetters at your service."]

["Landon give me back my phone you, dick."]

Landon smiled at hearing that, remembering that day when Alistair got his new phone because the other one accidentally went down the toilet of sorts (which was more of a sink filled with water) yesterday during a house party at a friend's house (where poor Jaxson Mo—whose father was of Mo Locomotives—threw up in Carson Qiao—the friend and owner of the house, in his infinity pool and all over his new fancy woman wearing a small bikini that barely kept her augmented breast implanted breasts from popping out the thin material. 

He tried Alistair's cell again and this time the sound of the call being picked up sent a relief going through him. 

"Alistair, thank God, I'm glad you picked—" 

"Landon, this is Nick, Alistair's cousin." 

Landon blinked, caught off guard from hearing Nicholas Young on the phone. "Nick, Hi." It seemed on the outside he was calm and surprised by the familiar voice on the other end, but on the inside, he was completely freaking out. He had only met Nick three times in his life: the first time was when he was invited to Alistair's grandmother Shang Su Yi house Tyersall Park—which to his absolute amazement, was like a modern-looking, Singaporean Bel Air house, just like their house in Bel Air (which his mother now used to host her friends), a house he had been living in before moving to Singapore (his mother that day was ecstatic telling him to be very sweet so he can be close friends with Alistair; his sister Andromeda had asked to tell her if Nick was a hunk if he met you, and his brother Diggory wondered if Astrid was a babe just like his friends said she was (unfortunately his brother was disappointed when he told him that she wasn't there), he was running as Alistair was chasing him when he accidentally bumped into him hard into a body that was bigger than his age and right into Nick himself. That was the first time. It was pretty much a brief conversation. The second time was when Alistair and he had that graduation party which was held by his mother who seemed to have invited him. And then there was the time at the wedding of one of Nick's friends, whose wife Verity, was one of his sister Persephone's friends. It wasn't a surprise to say that he once had a childhood crush on the guy that had ended a long time ago and that Nicholas Young was the first person to help him awaken his sexuality, and made him realize thst he liked both men and women. Andromeda would tease about his puppy love crush turned admiration.

It was embarrassing to be reminded whenever she would get a chance to tell Alistair how excited he would be, always telling them about how cool and awesome he was and how he would say that he looked up to him and wanted to be just like him. 

"Listen, Alistair said that I have to delete your contact if you call again, saying something about "our friendship is over, my pussy ass ex-best friend is useless." You could tell that Nick didn't like to repeat these words. 

His heart sank to his stomach. "Is that right?" The words choked in his throat. "Is that what he said." 

"But since he's drunk and I don't take what he says at face value, I think him being mad at you is a little counterproductive. You're just telling how you feel."

Landon winced. "You heard huh?" 

"Only little bits and pieces of it. Alistair was quite loud." 

"I'm sorry that he's troubling you." He wanted to at least apologize about Alistair troubling them. 

"It's not a bother, I think it gives me some time to get to know him, despite being drunk at the minute." 

Landon couldn't help but smile. "I'll be right there to take him off your hands, but you might have to wait for a while." 

"Actually...if it isn't too much to ask would you like to stay and keep him company? He needs his best friend despite what he says. Rachel's been dying to meet the only one person that can keep Alistair in check, most of the time." 

Landon bit the inside of his cheek. "If it's not too much trouble." 

"It's no trouble at all." 

"Alright, then I'll be there when I can." He hung up and for a minute he stared and rubbed his thumb back and forth on the blank screen of his Xiaomi Redmi Note 5 Pro. When it first launched in India he had begged his mother to get him one for his birthday which was the date when it was released. But his mother had refused, but his father always was able to persuade her. Their old family friend's the Malhotra's—the patriarch, Dheeraj Malhotras' (who died last year and his two only sons with equal shares of his business), second son, Raj Malhotra, Diggory's best friend, who had bought four of them while he was vacationing in Dubai? He had practically dragged Alistair in his excitement from his parent's home in the air on a ride on his family's jet on a 7 hour and 45-minute flight just Alistair was just about to eat his pastrami sandwich, all the way to Dubai to retrieve it from Raj's home. He got his in blue and gotten a Trigun snap phone case for it that he got custom-made: with the iconic Vash The Stampede on the front holding his gun to his upward to the front of his face. 

Getting his shit together, squaring his shoulders and with determination, he got himself ready for New York. 


End file.
